Hard to Love
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Mel isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with sometimes, but her husband Mike loves her just the same. Mizamel oneshot written for my best friend Mel.


**A/N: This is a songfic written for my best friend Mel to cheer her up. I hope this makes you feel better, bud. :) Miz goes to the WWE and the song goes to Lee Brice. Enjoy.**

**Hard to Love**

**I am insensitive, I have a tendency,**

**To pay more attention to the things that I need.**

**Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust.**

**Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me.**

Mel Mizanin propped herself up on her elbow and watched her husband Mike sleep. He was sprawled on his back, the sheets bunched around his waist. His bare chest rose and fell steadily, and his mouth was open slightly. The early morning sunlight struck his messy hair and turned it to gold. She smiled to herself and reached out to run her fingers through it. It was days like this that made her realize how lucky she was.

She hadn't always been this happy or this easy to get along with. She had had her fair share of bad relationships and heartbreak. Quite a lot of it, actually. She'd been through every pain imaginable, and there were times when she didn't know if she would ever escape it. But all of that had changed when she met Mike.

At first, she refused to trust him. She shut him out and said some terrible things to him, intentionally trying to hurt him. But he had never once given up on her, and she could never thank him enough.

**I'm hard to love, hard to love.**

**No, I don't make it easy.**

**I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.**

**I'm hard to love, hard to love.**

**You say that you need me.**

**I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good.**

One time, after they had first started dating, they had gotten into a huge fight over a text that she had found in his phone.

"_Why are you talking to Maryse?!" Mel shrieked, her brown hair flying and hazel eyes blazing. "You know how much I hate her!"_

_ "We're in a storyline together!" Mike yelled back. "We have to communicate our plans somehow!"_

_ "Well you don't have to sound so happy to be talking to her!" Mel cried, gripping his phone tightly in her fist. "God, what are you, fucking her behind my back?"_

_ Mike froze, a wave of rage filling his blue eyes. "I can't believe you would even accuse me of something like that," he growled. "You know just as well as I do that I would never cheat on you."_

_ Mel scoffed, all of her inner insecurities and trust issues emerging from somewhere deep inside. The logical part of her kept telling her that the texts were completely innocent, but the part of her that had been damaged by lies kept screaming at her that he was cheating on her with Maryse. "No, Mike, I _thought _I knew that," she snarled, venom dripping from every word. "But apparently I was wrong."_

Looking back on that day, Mel honestly had no idea how Mike had stayed with her. She had hurt him beyond belief, and yet he hadn't left her. Instead he made her see reason, and made her realize that she was the only one for him.

Sometimes she couldn't understand what he saw in her, but he was her savior and she loved him more than anything.

**I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball.**

**Crashing into your heart like I do.**

**You're like a Sunday morning, full of grace and full of Jesus.**

**I wish that I could be more like you.**

Mike stirred, and he opened his bright blue eyes and fixed them on her hazel ones. He smiled warmly. "Hey baby," he greeted, stretching.

"Good morning," Mel said happily, kissing his cheek.

"Why were you watching me?" he asked, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am," Mel responded, snuggling into his side.

Mike smiled and put an arm around her. "Oh, you're lucky, huh?" he teased.

"Yes," Mel murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

Mike pulled her closer and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm lucky too," he murmured.

**I'm hard to love, hard to love.**

**No, I don't make it easy.**

**I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.**

**I'm hard to love, hard to love.**

**You say that you need me.**

**I don't deserve it but I love that you love me good.**

**Love me good.**

A shrill cry broke their moment, and they both hopped off the bed at the same time. Mel walked out of their bedroom and to the room at the end of the hall, Mike at her heels. She opened the door and crossed the white carpet to the crib against the far wall. She reached in and lifted out their baby boy, David Michael Mizanin. David blinked up at her with familiar bright blue eyes, and she smiled softly and drew him close to her chest, cradling him.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby," she cooed, rocking him slowly. "Mommy's here."

"And Daddy," Mike added with a smile, kissing his son's forehead.

A smile crossed David's face, and soon after he fell asleep.

Mel laid him back in his crib and kissed his forehead softly, then turned around to face her husband. "He looks so much like you," she murmured.

"Yeah, but he's perfect like you," Mike whispered, kissing her softly.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"I love you more."

**You love me good.**

**END**


End file.
